That Didn't Happen Ok?
by SuperSpy
Summary: A fluffy one shot about Lily and James and a fateful corridor meeting....


**That didn't happen…Ok?**

**Summary:** A one shot showing yet another way a relationship could have started between Lily and James.

**AN:** Ok, so I'm trying to reimburse myself into the fanfiction scene, so I thought I'd start with a nice one shot. I apologize for type-o's. I'm horrible at spotting them. Don't be afraid to comment.

* * *

It was evening, and pretty, red headed Lily Evans was dawdling down the corridor, her arms laden with text books of enormous sizes. She yawned and stumbled on. Gryffindor had won yet another quidditch match, so needless to say, Gryffindor Tower was one of the noisiest places on the planet that evening. Lily had decided to study in the library, due to a rather large and probably very difficult charms test. It was one in the morning and Lily was so tired, she walked face first into a suit of armor. Her books went flying every which way as she, and the armor, crumpled to the ground. Lily, tired beyond belief, debated not moving and just sleeping in the corridor. The idea made her giggle, and maybe it was partly due to her extreme fatigue, or maybe she was just slightly loopy, but it wasn't long before she was laughing so hard her side began to hurt. 

"Well you seem to enjoy making a ruckus, don't you?"

Lily froze, recognizing the deep, warm voice. She looked down and away, but then her eyes flicked up to meet his. She sucked in air as she gazed into James Potter's warm hazel eyes a moment too long. She blushed and looked away, "I didn't mean to. I just tripped…and then…" she trailed off. James chuckled and offered her a hand, "C'mon love, I'll help you up."

Lily glared up at him, a sudden flash of anger washing over her.

"I don't need your help."

James smiled appeasingly, and withdrew his hand, instead running it through his tousled hair.

"I know you don't, Lily," he sighed, "I was just being nice."

Lily hesitated before she began gathering her books.

"Sorry. Can you help me get these?" She said, waving the book. James nodded, and silence overtook the hallway. They both reached for the last book, but Lily withdrew her hand and let him get it for her. He smiled as he placed it on top of the pile in her arms.

She watched him for a moment, her emerald eyes grazing over his hair, eyes, nose, mouth….She swallowed, trying to re-align her thoughts. This was James Potter, her rival…her enemy….but why then, did she have such an odd sensation growing in the pit of her stomach? Did she…did she…like him? James Potter? _James Potter?_

James was watching her as if he could see the wheels whirring in her brain. She looked away, uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Thanks James, but I should go n---"

"Lily?" he said, cutting her off.

"Yeah?" she said, turning back to face him.

There was a single moment, when their eyes connected, and Lily felt an odd feeling begin to coarse through her veins.

And then James Potter kissed her. He kissed her hard, his hands becoming tangled in her curly red locks, and he guided her back against the wall. Lily couldn't help herself; she dropped her books and she kissed him back, her own fingers finding their way to his hair.

"Bloody hell…"

Lily broke away, her eyes snapping to the little girl standing a few feet away. Nymphadora Tonks looked absolutely shocked. Lily shoved James away from her and stood before Tonks, who was still gaping at Lily.

"Tonks…that…" Lily said hesitantly, gesturing with a shaking hand to James, "…never happened, ok? If you tell a single soul…I'll…I'll…."

But Lily need not finish her sentence, for little Nymphadora scurried back down the hallway, her pink nightgown fluttering behind her. Lily heaved a heavy sigh. She heard James clear his throat. She turned to look at him.

"So that never happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked smug, and it bothered her. Her anger flared up once again.

"No, it didn't Potter, because you're you and I'm me and we don't do things like that."

"We don't kiss anyone?"

"We don't kiss each other, Potter."

"But we did."

Lily let out an aggravated sigh, and stepped closer to him, "Look, James, just let it be, ok? I had a momentary lapse of judgment and I---"

That was when James Potter leaned in and kissed her again, more slowly, and seductively this time. Lily relented for a moment and melted into him. But then she jerked away.

"No, no! Stop, ok? You and I…we don't mix. Can't you just leave me alone?" Lily pleaded. There was an odd note of desperation in her voice that James had never heard before. In the moment he hesitated, Lily hurried down the corridor away from him, leaving James standing amid her forgotten books.

He ran a hand through his hair, put his hands in his pockets and let out a deep sigh. He watched as Lily stopped at the end of the hallway and hesitated for a moment. Suddenly she whirled around and ran towards him. She got to James and ran straight into him, kissing him, her arms wrapping around him. She kissed him with anxious fervor, trying to convey every confused feeling she had. How uncertain she was, and how she didn't understand what was happing except that she was kissing him…that she _wanted_ to be kissing him.

James pulled slowly away from her and smiled. Then he frowned, as though trying to figure something out.

"What?" Lily asked, slightly worried.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to figure out if that had happened or not."

* * *

**AN:** Don't forget to review! 


End file.
